The wolf and the beauty
by Cookie2016
Summary: Paul/OC
1. 1-How I got here

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the floor. Yeah you heard right. The floor. I remember barely how I got there.

 _I was trying to stop my sister from squirming. It was really hurting our mom, who had to fight for her life. Our parents thought that only one baby would be born. And when someone pulled my sister out, he didn't knew that I was there_

 _-"Renesmee", dad said. "Let me hold her", mom asked for my sister.-_

 _until I whimpered. My dad pulled me out with a strange look on his face. He grabbed me and zipped into another room that looked separated and abandoned. He just laid me down there with a huge blanket. But that was it. He then left me there and never came back._

Nothing had changed since then. Nobody gave me food or just visited me. I don't think that they know that I exist. I mean my dad is the mind reader here. How do I know? I didn't figure it out yet. But I did figure out that my family wasn't that normal. They were vampires. My mom was human till my sister's and my birth. So I should be half vampire half human like my sister. But I'm not. I'm 1/4 human, 3/4 vampire. But I don't grow so fast since I, like I said earlier, didn't get any food. I was left there, forgotten, unwanted, hungry, cold and bruised. My body was too weak for me to stand up or even move one muscle. My life was miserable until that day...


	2. 2-Paul imprints

I woke up with pain in my whole body. The sun was already shining brightly. I remembered the last evening and began to cry. The door suddenly opened and revealed my so called dad, with dark eyes. That meant he didn't fed and was hungry. And I feared for the next that should happen again. He zipped next to me and pressed me violently into the ground. The wood was piercing through my skin. He bit me in my arm. I screamed but he quickly got me quiet with a slap on the cheek, leaving long, a bit bloody, marks of his fingernails.

"We're getting visitors today. So don't you dare and make a noise. Be quiet and don't exist like always, understood?"

I nodded with fear. He smirked and stomped on my arm which he bit earlier. I cried out and regretted it immediately because he choked me.

"Shut the hell up."

He left shortly after. I sobbed as quietly as possible. Some time went by. I heard someone yell.

"Jake!" a girl greeted.

"Hey Ness", someone greeted back, a male.

I heard them walk in and then talking in a room downstairs. They talked for two hours until I heard someone saying that he was using the bathroom. I carefully lifted my head but I regretted it and whimpered. It hurt. Massively. Then I heard the same steps coming toward this rooms door. It opened slowly and quiet. I could then smell something unknown but calming.

 **Paul's POV**

I didn't really listen to the others talking. I was thinking about my dates. Yep, I'm a womanizer. I got bored and said that I would go to the bathroom. Before I entered the bathroom, I suddenly heard something, a whimper. I slowly walked to another door and opened it slowly and quietly as possible. And what I saw, made my eyes widen in horror.

A little girl, no clothes except a huge blanket, skinny like a toothpick and covered with different wounds; cuts, bruises and some more. I rushed over to the numb body and sat her down in my lap. Her body was really fragile, just bones. Literally.

"Hey girl, you okay?"

She didn't answer. I panicked and listened for her heartbeat and breathing. But it was all there. I sighed in relief and took in some more details of her appearance; blond hair that was dirty from the dust, a cute little nose and full rosy lips. I gently shook her again.

"Hey, come on, open your eyes. I won't harm you, I promise."

Then she opened her eyes and I gasped as I was pulled into a kind of vision.

 _I was kind of floating through a forest with a sweet laugh accompanying me. In front of me appeared the face of the little girl and then a clearing, a meadow with her at an older age and me in my wolf form, with my head on her lap, while she stroke over my fur and I purred._

 _The picture changed again. She had reached maturity. I was embracing her from behind, with my hands protectively over her swollen belly. My eyes held a carrying and loving look._

 _It wasn't gravity holding me to the earth anymore. It's that beautiful girl in my arms. I wanted to be anything for her; a protector, a friend, a lover. I wanted to please and protect her._

That vision and that everything else in my life seemed to be secondary now could just mean one thing;

I imprinted on this little girl.

"Y-you're n-not going to- to h-h-hu-hurt me?"

Her voice sounded like a choir of angels and music to my ears.

"No sweetie. I won't ever hurt you. I promise."


	3. 3-Bringing her to safety

**Paul POV**

I imprinted on her. What should I do now with my dates. I can't tell them 'Hey sorry but I love now someone else, a little kid'. But the most important questions were; who is she and how did she get here? And why is she in this condition? Don't the Cullens know she's there? I then decided something that would lead to a great dispute.

I grabbed the girl and hold her close to me when I walked down the stairs to the living room where the others still sat. When they saw me and the girl, they all had a confused expression. Except for Edward. I laid the girl down on the next sofa and turned to the Cullens.

"Can you explain to me, why on earth a girl you obviously, by your looks, don't know about is laying in an abandoned and separated room, dirty, starving and looking like a toothpick?"

I was shaking.

"Well we really didn't know that someone else is here except us. And I haven't seen her in any visions. We also couldn't smell her", Alice threw in.

"But someone here knows her definitely."

"Who?"

My eyes went to Edward.

"What does Edward have to do with this?" Bella asked furiously when I suspected him.

I walked toward this leech and sniffed a bit.

"Because he has her scent on him."

Edward stiffened. Sam stood up and walked to the girl. I growled loudly as he wanted to touch her.

"Why so protective Paul."

My head snapped to Embry's direction.

"Hey. I think he imprinted!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Is that true? You imprinted on MY KID?" Edward yelled.

"WHAT? Your kid? Does that mean you had another daughter?" Rosalie yelled furiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella shot next, "and why is she in this condition? All dirty and starving?"

"That's not all", I growled.

Everyones heads snapped toward me and I lifted the blanket over her legs and arms and a bit over her rips.

"She was beaten and cut. And... bitten."

"WHAT?" Everyone, mostly the other pack members yelled.

The girl whimpered and tried to cover her ears but failed. Her arms were blue and purple, so definitely broken. I walked over and sat down, putting her head on ma lap.

"She needs blood", Carlisle stated and looked to Sam who sighed and nodded.

The blond leech walked away and came back with a cup that had a drinking straw.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

He gave me the cup and helped me sitting the girl up. I sniffed and pulled a grimace.

"A negative. As long as she's in a condition this bad, she will have to drink human blood. Later she can drink animal blood or just eat normal food."

I nodded. His eyes suddenly widened and he mouthed a 'Woah'. I followed his eyes and saw the cup already empty. My eyes went also wide.

"She deserved it", Edward murmured.

My head snapped up and I glared at him growling. He glared back. And Jacob was growling too. His imprint was crying.

"Why?" said girl asked crying.

"You saw why. She's bloodthirsty. And she almost killed Bella."

"What? No one killed me! You're just imagining things!" Bella yelled.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked to me.

"I suggest we bring her to the reservation so that she's in a calm environment where it isn't that loud."

Carlisle nodded and gave Sam a box.

"Today every half hour. And then just three to four times a day till she's healed."

Sam nodded and I picked the girl up. Edward went to snap her out of my arms but was held back by Emmet. Bella turned to Sam whispering something. Sam nodded and Renesmee, Jacob's imprint, ran up the stairs, probably to her room, because she came back later with two backs.

"You'll stay here Renesmee!" Edward yelled.

"No... Edward."

I smirked. She was sassy. And brave to talk like that to her father. We went outside and Sam gave me the box, shifted and motioned for me to climb on his back with my imprint. I did and he ran to the reservation, bringing us to his and Emily's house.


	4. 4-Sparks

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to clean the cuts on your back now, okay?"

The little girl nodded and was clinging onto Paul. They were at Sam's and Emily's house in a guest room. The blond girl sat on Paul's lap with a blanket covering her body except her back. She whimpered when Emily touched her back with a wet cloth. Paul had one hand under his imprint's back and the other one on the back of her head. The blond girl nuzzled her head on his shoulder. She yelped in pain.

"Sssssh, it's okay. I'm here."

Paul embraced her tighter. His eyes went to Emily who nodded. She grabbed the medications and put a cup with blood on the desk. Paul gently sat her on the middle of the bed and gave her the cup to her free hand, the other was holding the blanket. She drained the cup and just a second later, they both heard her stomach growling.

"You're hungry? For human food?"

The girl nodded. Paul smiled and stroke over her head to her cheek.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

He went down and asked Emily for some food.

"Already hungry Paul?"

"No, not me. It's her. Her stomach growled."

"Okay wait here."

He did as told and took the bowl of soup from her when she came out of the kitchen. He went back up and saw the girl gazing out the window. Paul lightly knocked on the door frame, not wanting to scare the girl. Said girl turned to him and smiled. Paul adored her smile.

'She looks beautiful.'

"Thank you."

"Wait, what?"

"You thought that I look beautiful", she said with a blush.

Paul smiled.

"Yes you are. Even with the rest dirt on you."

He handed her the bowl. Her eyes were slowly glistening and sparkling of happiness.

"Real food."

"So you haven't gotten anything to eat or drink?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"You know, when we told Emily about what had happened, she said that she wanted to immediately adopt you."

The girl's head shot up at the last thing he said and her eyes grew big. That caused Paul to laugh a little.

"Now eat your soup before it gets cold and that I can get the dirt off of you."

The little girl steht the soup and put the bowl an the desk. Paul sat her on his arm and Walles to the bathroom. There he sat her into the bathtube and turned on the water. The girl shrieked at first what caused Paul to laugh a little. He washed away the dirt and dust and dies the blond hair afterwards.

"There you go", he says, "Woah."

He stared at the girl that was still sitting in the bathtube. Her hair was now falling in curls over her back and shoulders. It had gotten very long in the short time. Paul stroke over the hair and melted almost conpletely. The hair was really soft.

"Your hair is really soft", he murmured, "I like it."

"Thank you."

She leaned up a bit and kissed his cheek. Both of them felt like sparks had been ignited.


	5. 5-Check-up

"Hey cutie! Ready for a day with the cool pack?"

The still unnamed girl sat at the table, mouth full with a big chocolate muffin. She nodded eagerly and jumped up.

"Oh no, little lady. You got to finish eating first!"

The girl sat down again and ate quickly. Emily chuckled at the little girl. Sam came in and stroke her over the head before going over to Emily and kissing her face all over.

"When I'm grown up, I want to be like you."

The couple looked to the blonde and smiled.

"Don't worry. You will be."

"Where's Pauly Bauly?"

"Pauly Bauly?"

"I'm here little cookie."

The shape shifter stepped over the porch into the living room. He came over to his imprint and lifted her, sitting down with her on his lap. The other pack members came in a few minutes later, talking very loud.

"Whoa! You've grown really much over night", Jared boomed.

Everyone in the room turned to the blonde on Paul's lap.

"Didn't the leech doc say that this would happen?" Embry asked.

"I will call him to come over to check on her. Maybe he knows something about it."

Sam went up the stairs to get his phone and called Carlisle. He came back a few minutes later.

"He will be here in a few minutes."

Paul buried his head on the girl's shoulder. But he immediately snapped up again.

"She needs a name", he shot.

"You're right. So, any ideas?"

"Beverly."

"Sydney."

"Lynne."

"Faith."

"Evelyn."

"Alia."

"Cristiana."

"Daireen."

"Lucienne."

"June."

"Joyce."

"Ivy."

"Vivienne."

"What about Jayla?"

"I like Jayla and Lynne."

"So you wanna be named Jayla-Lynne? Using them both, you don't have to decide between those two."

The now named girl nodded.

"Welcome to the pack, Jayla-Lynne."

They all heard a car pull up.

"That must be the doc."

Everyone except Paul, Sam and Emily left. Carlisle came in shortly after.

"I already see that she has grown much over the night. I thought that it would take a bit longer. But it's probably because she was drinking human blood."

"Does she need any more?"

Carlisle began the check-up which took only a few minutes. He leaned back, thinking before speaking again.

"Well I don't think that it's just the human blood she drank when she was exhausted. Let me check the results."

He looked at the results of the tests.

"Well it looks like she's not half human half vampire like Renesmee. She's 3/4 vampire and 1/4 human."

"But doesn't that mean that she doesn't need to eat normal food?" Emily asked concerned.

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"Well her stomach was growling in the morning and I made her a big breakfast which was two plates full of bacon and eggs and a huge muffin."

"That's interesting. Maybe it's because she was kept without any food in that room for a very long time since her birth. And it could be that, in order to fully regenerate her energy to live, her human part needed to heal too."

"That sounds logical."

"That's the only explanation I have right now. By the way, did you name her?"

"Yeah. Jayla-Lynne."

"That's a beautiful and not so common name. Especially this combination. That makes it special."

Carlisle reached out and stroke over Jayla's head.

"I'm sorry for not noticing earlier that you were there. We thought only Renesmee was born. I know you can't forgive us that easily..."

Jayla leaned forward and hugged the surprised vampire in a tight embrace. He smiled and hugged her back. He saw a worried look on Paul's face.

"Don't worry Paul. Human blood doesn't effect me. I have control. Unlike HIM."

Paul nodded. Carlisle and Jayla parted, her being embraced from behind from Paul who smiled now.

"Thank you."

"Any time. I hope you don't mind if Renesmee comes over. She wants to meet her sister and spend some time with her."

"That's alright with us."

"See you some time again then."

They watched the blonde vampire walk out and heard him drive off.


	6. 6-School

Another two weeks went from which I spent the last few days just with Emily and Kim. Kim was Jared's girlfriend. We became friends immediately and she knew that the others were shape shifters and my original family vampires. So Emily told her everything. But what everyone didn't know was, that I knew that they were shapeshifters. Well, the boys. Since I was brought here, I felt much better than before and my body healed completely. My bruises an the bite mark were gone and my broken arm was healed. My body didn't look like a toothpick anymore, I gained weight again, thanks to Emily and her delicious cooking. I haven't seen Paul the last few days. He would be surprised how I looked like now; long curly hair to the hip with sky-blue eyes. According to Emily, I looked like sixteen now. Carlisle came once to another check up and said that maybe my growing will slow down now. He said he didn't know if I would continue to grow like this, because of my vampiric part. My sister was growing fast too but at a slower pace than me, she looked like ten now. Well, the last time I've seen her.

"Hey Jayla. Ready to go?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm going to school now, but on the reservation because they didn't want me to be on the same school as my biological dad. Which I don't see as a dad anymore. The only one I'll ever accept as my dad would be Sam. He was really nice. I heard the rumors that were told about him, but than it reminded me that they don't and especially can't know the truth.

"Yeah I'm ready to go."

"Great. By the way, you'll be seeing the boys there later. They're going to the same school as you. I signed you in in the last year, because you're already that smart. I told them you were my niece from Colorado and that you're here to finish school."

She lead me to her car and drove to the school. It wasn't far but I was glad she drove me there, since I didn't know the way. When we arrived, there weren't much students.

"You can go to the office and get your schedule. Should I come with you?"

I nodded. We got out and she lead me to the office. On the way there we got a few stares, me the most.

"Why are they all staring?"

Emily turned to me.

"Maybe because you're new and beautiful."

I blushed. But that could really be. We arrived in the office where an older lady sat next to a computer.

"Hello, how can I help you? Oh you're the new student right? Jayla-Lynne?"

I nodded.

"Here's your schedule and a small plan so that you know where you have to go. Have a nice time here."

"Thank you."

We went out and I hugged Emily before I went to my first class. Just the teacher was there and he looked up when I entered.

"And who might you be?"

"Jayla. I'm new here."

"Oh yes. Take a seat. It will take a few moments till the others are coming. You're sixteen right? Have you skipped a few grades?"

"Yes two grades to be exact. I think I was too smart for them."

Right then the school bell rang and the students strode in. Two of them were Jared and Embry who both waved at me. I waved back and they sat down next to me.

"Hey Jay-Jay going to school here now?"

"Yeah. Surprised to find me here?"

"No, actually not. You're way smarter."

I laughed at that comment and decided to mock them.

"Maybe I'm also smarter than you. Who knows."

"Oh come on. We're older than you."

"I'm still smarter."

"We'll see."

"Is this a bet?"

"You're definitely on."


	7. 7-Rejection

We turned to the front were the teacher was already standing and writing something on the board. I must say I'm smarter than I expected. I don't want to look so self-conscious but I knew every answer the teacher wanted to know from us. After the class was over, I looked at Jared and Embry with a triumphing look on my face.

"So,... who is the smartest now?"

They both pointed to me, defeated.

"You are", they both said in sync.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, this smart girl has another class to attend to."

I turned and walked away with swaying my hips a bit and I could swear I heard them laugh. I smiled and walked to the next class. I really like this one. The teacher was nice too and she was astonished by what I already knew.

"You're really smart. It's great to have you here."

"Thank you. It's great to be here."

I sat there silently when someone entered the room. It was none other than Paul. With someone else holding his hand. She had dirty blonde hair and sorry for that but she literally looked fake. I don't know why but she looked not real. Too much make-up. But what I didn't get was why it hurt me in my heart to see them like this, holding hands. I tried not to show my emotions and waved at him, smiling. But the only thing I got was a confused look. The girl next to him looked at me strangely before looking back at him.

"Do you know her Pauly Bauly?"

Pauly Bauly? That was what I called him the last time I saw him.

"No, I don't know her."

Okay, that hurt. But why? I didn't get it. They sat down on the right side of the class while I sat next to the window. I suddenly couldn't concentrate with Paul and that girl on my mind but I still managed to answer the questions, which the teacher gave me, correctly. When the bell rang, I stormed outside. I went to my locker and put my books in there when I heard someone giggling. I turned a bit and saw Paul making out with that girl. Tears were forming in my eyes and I turned around and walked away, letting my hair hide my eyes. My vision got blurry and I tried to hold on till I was in the forest. There I broke down and cried with heavy sobbing. Someone came up from behind and hugged me.

"Hey sweety, what's the matter? Had a bad day in school?"

It was Sam. When I didn't answer, he picked me up and took me back to his house, which I already considered as my home. There he sat me down own the couch in the living room. Emily came out of the kitchen when she heard us.

"What happened? Jayla?"

I shook my head, not wanting to bring up why I was crying. They both embraced me, I would have felt like I was being sandwiched, but I was in another condition than usual, so I welcomed the warmth.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. You don't have to."

I breathed in deeply and thought about todays events.

"What was that?"

I lifted my head.

"Huh?"

"I saw some pictures in my head. You in classes and then you next to your locker and Paul making out with someone else. Wait... did that happen today?"

I nodded.

"Oh sweety, come here."

Emily hugged me tighter than she did before.

"But how is it possible?"

"It's her gift", a voice said.

I looked up and saw Rensemee standing in the doorway with Jake behind her. I leapt up and ran into her arms. She cooed at me. She was looking younger than me, but she was still older, since she was the first one to get out.

"What is this gift?"

Me and my sister parted.

"I have the same. When I touch someone and I think of something, the one I'm touching can see that too. I can show the other one anything I want and I can talk through the contact. But I think she doesn't need to touch you to do that."

I tried to focus on a thought and to say that with my mind. Sam and Emily looked at me wide-eyed.

"I think you're right. I heard someone say in my head 'I'm sad and hurt'."

"But why is she sad and hurt", Jake decided to take part in this conversation.

"She caught Paul how he was making-out with someone else."

"She was blonde too", I whispered.

I slowly got the feeling that he just hung out with me because I'm blonde and reminded him of his girlfriend.

"Oh sweety, don't think about it like that. He may have not recognized you. He hasn't seen you the last few days."

"Maybe because he went to see that fake girl", I muttered, "but I don't get why it hurts so much."

The other looked at each other before Sam spoke.

"He rejected you."

"Huh?"

"I think she needs the whole thing, Sam."

"I think you're right. Well,... you're his imprint. We all are, except for you, Renesmee, Emily and Kim..."

"Shapeshifters", I shot.

They all looked at me surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling."

"Do you know what an imprint means?"

I shook my head.

"No but you'll be telling me that."

Sam smiled.

"Paul imprinted on you. Imprinting means that a shapeshifter finds his soulmate."


	8. 8-Plan

_"Paul imprinted on you. Imprinting means that a shapeshifter finds his soulmate."_

I snorted.

"Soulmate? If I'm Paul's soulmate then why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know sweety, but we will talk to him when he comes here."

"Till then you can hang out with me, Renesmee and Seth."

I nodded and followed Jake and my sister. He lead us to where Seth lived. Seth was already waiting there.

"Hey guys. Jay!!! Nice to see you again. How was your first day at school?"

My smile turned to a frown while Jake leaned over to Seth and whispered what happened into his ear. Seth's look got darker before his mood lightened up a bit.

"You know, if he's hurting you like that,... you could pay him back."

His smile was evil. I bit my lip before I smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Emily and Sam called a few minutes ago, saying that the whole pack will hang out on the beach today. So that's the best opportunity", Seth said.

We walked to Jake's car and he drove us to the parking lot near the beach. The others seemed to be already there. We walked to the others. Emily came up to me.

"Hey Jayla. We tried to talk to Paul, but I don't know if it was of use."

I nodded and thought of Seth's and my plan. Her eyes widened but she nodded.

"Let's see how he will react to that."

She guided me next to Seth who had sat down near Sam. He told him our plan and he nodded, so he decided to play along. The other boys were playing soccer. Paul was one of them. When the game was paused he walked over to the blonde girl from the school earlier. Seth nudged me and I looked over to him and saw him motioning for me to follow him.

"So you're smart", Embry started.

"But can you shoot smart too?" Jared asked.

I shrugged, not sure what to do. I followed Seth and he told me what to do.

"Here's the ball. Just kick it in my direction, okay?"

I nodded and he ran some meters away. I swung my right leg back and then forth, kicking the ball, which flew high. All the boys watched in astonishment. But then the ball flew against Seth's forehead and he fell back down.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

I rushed to his side and leaned over his face.

"Seth?"

"Im okay", he said.

I smiled and thought about something. Then I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. When so leaned back, we stood up together.

"Whoa that was a real blow."

"You okay Seth?"

"Yeah I'm okay Leah. It wasn't that bad. Your shot I mean."

He put an arm over my shoulders and I grabbed his shirt at his waist. I heard growling behind us and I turned to see an angry Paul standing behind us. His girlfriend gone. Everyone turned around to him.

"What do you think... you're doing... with MY IMPRINT???!!!"

He was shaking violently. He made a few steps towards us and wanted to rip me away from Seth. But Seth quickly stepped in front of me, trying to shield me.

"Your IMPRINT???!!! You really think you can claim your imprint after what you've done?"

"What? What have I done in your opinion that I'm not allowed to claim my imprint?"

Now I was furious.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"What?"

"Y-you are really asking what you've done wrong? You're hanging out with that... fake Barbie. Then you're pretending you didn't ever see me, and then you're making out with her????!!!!!"

I shook my head disbelievingly while saying:

"I can't believe that I was falling in love with you!"


	9. 9-Getting back together

I was running into the forest and I heard heavy and fast footsteps behind me. If I counted right, there were four feet. I quickly looked around for a place to hide. I found it between a bunch of huge bushes and small trees. I quickly jumped in there and stood there, trying to hold my breath. The feet came nearer but there were only two of them now. I carefully breathed in, but it was a mistake I made, but didn't regret. Someone came rushing straight at me and pushed me back to the tree behind me. It was Paul. And he was...

naked.

Completely. Naked.

"How many times do I have to tell you why I did this? How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? What do I have to do to that you'll forgive me?"

I gulped as I glanced down.

'Whoa. That's big.'

He followed my eyes and made eye contact again. I blushed when I knew that I was caught. He smirked evilly and leaned forward quickly and took my mouth into a fierce kiss. When he let his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance, it was like I wasn't the master of my body anymore. He grabbed my waist with a tight grip and pressed himself more to me. So I was practically sandwiched between the tree and that handsome shapeshifter. I also felt something hard on my stomach. I didn't want to do it but I let one hand reach down and I felt something that was hard and soft... and long. I felt Paul smirk into the kiss before he moaned a bit, when my hand moved.

'Oh my god. Is it what I think it is?'

That thing in my hand twitched. We parted and Paul leaned back and smirked cockily and I followed his eyes when he looked down. When I looked down to my hand I saw his cock. I blushed and gulped when suddenly a hand cupped my cheek.

"You like what you see?" he asked.

I nodded and retreated my hand and hugged him.

"Will you be only my wolf?"

He smiled and nodded before leaning down again and nipping at my bottom lip. My hands were on his waist. I was again sandwiched between the tree and him and this time it was more.

"Please don't crush me with this tree", I whined.

"I'm sorry, for what I did. ... But we should get back before the others miss us. You ran pretty far away."

"And how are you going to go back, when you're... uhm... naked?"

"Well you know that I'm a shapeshifter."

He paused for a few seconds.

"But when we get back, could you please ask Sam for clothes, so that I can shift back later?"

I nodded. He cupped my cheek and pulled me, with a hand on my back, closer. I leaned my head on his bare chest and listened to his strong heart beat and let his warmth surround me. Paul laid his head on mine.

"We should really really go now, darling", he mumbled into my hair.

"But I could stay like this forever", I murmured, which caused him laugh a bit.

I felt his chest vibrating when he laughed. Then he pulled back and I bit my lip, trying to not look down.

"Don't be ashamed, darling."

"I don't know if you remember, but I was only born just what... almost one month ago? I shouldn't be looking like a teenager. And also shouldn't be thinking like one."

"Hey, sweetie. It's okay. You're beautiful and clever, so please don't complain. If I shift now, than please don't freak out and don't run away okay?"

I nodded. He stepped back and shifted into his wolf form. He was a grey and silver one.

"You're beautiful, Paul."

Paul made a puppy face and nuzzled his head into my side. I stretched my arm and stroke over his fur. It was so soft.

"Your fur is so soft", I said and fondled his fur behind his big ears.

He purred loudly and poked my chest and stomach with his nose and squinted at me mischievously.

"You're a real pervert, you know that?"

It looked like, that he was smirking. Paul laid down and motioned for me to sit on his back. I climbed on his back and he jumped up, starting to run. I clinger onto his fur and closed my eyes, enjoying the wind in my face.


	10. 10-They want to meet her?

The young couple was at Sam's house sitting on the sofa in the living room. They were cuddling, Jayla sat on Paul's lap with her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her slim waist. They both were grateful for the silence with the pack not there yet. Only Emily was there at the house. She was preparing a lot of food for the pack. Sometimes when she got a good view of the couple cuddling, she had to smile at their closeness and how cute it was, in her eyes.

Emily didn't want to disturb the couple's happiness. She got a call a few hours ago. Renesmee called and said that the Cullens, except for Edward, wanted to meet Jayla. She decided to wait till Sam came back with the rest of the pack. It didn't take long for the others to return. So the woman put some strawberries on the table. Jayla took one and ate it under Paul's stare.

"Is something wrong?"

The shapeshifter's gaze went to her lips. There he could see the strawberry's juice shimmering. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and gently nipped the juice from her pink lips. The young girl blushed and tangled her hands in his hair. They parted when they heard the other pack members hollering outside. Their faces were only millimeters away.

"You had strawberry juice on your lips", Paul whispered before smiling and leaning in again.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Jared yelled.

"Says the one who can't hold his mouth back from his imprint one second", Paul replied.

Jayla laughed when the two shapeshifters were puffing. Her imprinted looked like a big teddy bear with his muscles.

"Okay guys, I don't want to bring the mood down, but Tenesmee called earlier ago. She said that the Cullens , except for Edward, wanted to meet you, Jayla."

The room was filled with silence. Just the breathing was heard.

"Why would they want to meet her?" Paul exclaimed, ripping through the silence.

Jayla went up to her living life size teddy bear and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Hey calm down. Remember, it was mainly Weirdo's fault", Jayla mumbled, pressing her face into the back of his shirt.

"Fine. But I will stay with Jayla all the time. No matter what!"

"Don't worry Paul. We'll all go", Sam said.

"When are we going?"

"Let's say tomorrow. I'm really tired and I don't want to do anything right now", Jayla said.

Paul pouted and played being hurt by what his imprint said, putting a hand over his heart.

"What? Not even cuddling with me?" he whined.

Jayla laughed and pulled him closer.

"You are an exception", she whispered.

"Okay you two. But I don't want to hear a thing, understood?"

Jayla blushed and pulled Paul after her, leading the way upstairs to her room. Paul, being a gentleman, turned around when his imprint changed into nightclothes.

"What do you think, will something happen tomorrow?"

"I hope not."

Jayla snuggled closer.

"Hey, why using a blanket when you have a first class heater right over here?" Paul questioned.

The blond girl threw the blanket back and robbed closer. The shapeshifter wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"It would be easier if we both would be naked", Paul said teasingly.

"Oh no you won't!" they both heard Sam yell from downstairs.

"Relax, it was a joke", Paul laughed.

Jayla listened for her love's heartbeat and let the heat of his body engulf her, guiding her into sleep.


	11. 11- Meet and Hurt Pt1

"Come on Jayla, we're going to be late", Emily yelled from downstairs.

When she didn't hear a sound, she walked upstairs to Jayla's room. When she opened the door, she found Jayla sitting on her bed, reading a book, and of course... she was not ready. Emily sighed.

"Jayla, why didn't you get ready?" she asked.

"I don't want to meet those people", Jayla replied.

Emily didn't know how she could convince the young girl to get ready. So she called Paul. He too asked why his imprint wasn't ready.

"She doesn't want to."

"But why?" he addressed his imprint.

"I'm scared."

Paul sat down beside her on the bed.

"You do t have to be. We will all be there and protect you. And I won't ever leave your side till you want me to."

Jayla smirked.

"Then you will be stuck at my side for a veeery long time."

Paul smiled.

"Now get ready for me, okay?"

Jayla gave up and nodded.

"Okay."

Emily handed Jayla some clothes which she put on. A dark blue top, light blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Now the only thing which is missing is a nice hairstyle."

Emily grabbed a comb and brushed it through the hair. She braided a part and put both, the braided and unbraided part into a ponytail.

"Now come on. We're already late."

Emily grabbed Jayla's hand and dragged her downstairs. Paul waited outside with Sam. His eyes glistened as he saw his imprint.

"You're beautiful."

Jayla blushed. Sam switched to the protective mode and growled. He growled louder when the couple was hugging.

"No, Paul. Don't you destroy my art", Emily warned the young shapeshifter.

"We have to go", Sam cut in.

He and Paul went behind some trees where they stripped and turned into their wolf forms. Emily had a hand on Jayla's sister, because it was none the hybrid's first time, seeing her imprinter's wolf. They heard ripping sounds and something heavy on the ground. Then two wolves emerged from behind the trees. One was black and one was silver/gray. Jayla's instinct drove her to the silver/gray wolf. She walked up to the wolf and stroke over his fur. It was soft below her hands. She scratched the wolf behind it's ears, which made him purr. The black wolf growled protectively. Paul nudge Jayla in her waist and motioned for her to sit on his back. Meanwhile Emily was talking to Sam.

"Get them back safely. And yourself too."

The black wolf nodded his head before turning to leave. Paul followed with Jayla on his back. The young teenager was laughing happily as the wind blew through her hair. Paul barked and grinned in his wolf form. For Jayla, it was too soon when they reached the boarder. She jumped off the wolf's back and stroke his head. He closed his eyes and purred. He liked it when she was petting him. Snapping twigs made them raise their heads. The whole Cullen family jumped in front of them. Their eyes searched for the young girl. But she hid in Paul's side in his fur. He had his head sideways and in front of her. Sam's head snapped in his direction and he growled. The Cullens were still waiting. Edward was getting impatient.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Jayla's grip on Paul's fur tightened. The wolf showed his teeth and snarled.

"We just want to meet her", Bella said, stepping forward and pushing Edward back.

The other wolves looked to Paul who slowly turned his head back, revealing the blond girl.

Rosalie's POV

The mutt turned his head and revealed a beautiful teenage girl. Her long and blond hair was partly braided and she is really fashionable.

'That is the little baby from weeks ago? She's so beautiful', I thought, 'Alice and could take her shopping sometimes.'

Alice's POV

'What a beauty. I would be jumping to heaven if I could have a daughter like her.'

I looked at her clothes.

'Wow, beautiful and fashionable. I can already see us shopping together.'


End file.
